uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
2008
2008 (MMVIII) fue un año bisiesto comenzado en martes según el calendario gregoriano, y fue designado como: * El Año de la Rata, según el horóscopo chino. * El Año Internacional de la Patata, según la FAO. * El Año Internacional del Planeta Tierra según la ONU. * El Año Internacional de los Idiomas según la ONU. * El Año Internacional del Saneamiento según la ONU. * El Año Europeo del Diálogo Intercultural, según la Unión Europea. * El Año del poder ciudadano, según el Gobierno de Nicaragua. * El Año de las Cumbres mundiales, según el Gobierno de Perú. * El Año Rodoreda, según la Institución de las Letras Catalanas. * El Año del Padre de la Patria Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla, según el Gobierno del Estado de México. Efemérides * 2 de mayo: 200.º aniversario del Levantamiento del 2 de mayo. * 25 de mayo: 200.º aniversario de la declaración de soberanía por parte de la Junta General del Principado de Asturias en la Guerra de la Independencia Española. * 18 al 19 de julio: 200.º aniversario de la Batalla de Bailén. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: en Venezuela se introduce como nueva moneda de curso legal el bolívar fuerte (Bs.F.). * 1 de enero: la parte greco-chipriota de la isla de Chipre, las bases británicas de Acrotiri y Dhekelia establecidas en dicha isla y Malta adoptan el euro como moneda oficial. * 1 de enero: Eslovenia, miembro de la Unión Europea desde 2004, asume, por primera vez en su historia, la presidencia semestral del Consejo de la Unión Europea. * 1 de enero: en Chile el volcán Llaima entra en erupción. * 4 de enero: se cancela por primera vez en toda su historia el rally Dakar por temor a ser víctima de un atentado a su paso por Mauritania. * 10 de enero: Liberación por parte de las FARC de dos secuestradas, Clara Rojas y Consuelo González de Perdomo. * 14 de enero: en Guatemala, Álvaro Colom asume a la presidencia. * 17 de enero: el vuelo 38 de British Airways sufre un aterrizaje de emergencia, sin víctimas, poco antes de la pista en el aeropuerto de Londres-Heathrow (Reino Unido). * 21 de enero: se registra la mayor caída del Ibex 35 hasta el momento con una pérdida de un 7,54 % retrocediendo hasta los 12 625 puntos. * 23 de enero: Miles de palestinos cruzan la frontera entre Franja de Gaza y Egipto huyendo del bloqueo israelí en la denominada Crisis de Gaza. * 24 de enero: se registra la mayor subida del Ibex 35 hasta el momento con un alza de un 6,95 % avanzando hasta los 13 106,7 puntos. * 24 de enero: el primer ministro italiano Romano Prodi pierde la moción de confianza en una alborotada sesión del Senado y dimite ante el jefe de Estado. * 28 de enero: comienza el Año Santo de San Julián, en la Diócesis de Cuenca (España), en el VIII centenario de la muerte del santo. * 29 de enero: el asteroide 2007 TU24 pasa a un poco menos de 550.000 kilómetros de la Tierra. * 31 de enero: en Estambul (Turquía) al menos veinte personas mueren y 117 resultan heridas en la explosión registrada en un edificio que alojaba una fábrica ilegal de fuegos artificiales. Febrero * 1 de febrero: Se estrenó mundialmente la serie animada de Phineas y Ferb. * 3 de febrero: Los New York Giants se proclaman campeones de la NFL al derrotar 17-14 a los Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra en Glendale, Arizona * 4 de febrero: el movimiento Colombia soy Yo convoca a millones de personas en una marcha a nivel mundial en contra de las FARC y por la libertad de los secuestrados en Colombia. * 4 de febrero: Irán abre su primer centro espacial y lanza un cohete al espacio. * 5 de febrero: en el súper martes estadounidense de 2008 se produce un virtual empate entre los candidatos demócratas, Hillary Clinton y Barack Obama, mientras que John McCain se impone entre los republicanos. * 13 de febrero: en Australia, el primer ministro Kevin Rudd presenta una disculpa formal a los descendientes de aborígenes del país, debido al secuestro sistemático de niños aborígenes llevado a cabo por el Gobierno australiano entre 1869 y 1976. Ya desde 1998, todos los 16 de mayo se celebra el Día Nacional del Perdón. * 17 de febrero: Kosovo declara unilateralmente su independencia de Serbia con apoyo occidental. * 18 de febrero: elecciones generales en Pakistán. * 19 de febrero: el presidente cubano Fidel Castro, en un mensaje publicado por el diario oficial Granma, renuncia al cargo, por motivos de salud, después de cuarenta y nueve años en el poder. * 20 de febrero: la ciudad española de Barcelona queda unida a la red ferroviaria de alta velocidad (AVE). * 21 de febrero: eclipse total de luna desde las 3:01 hasta las 3:51 (UTC). * 21 de febrero: el satélite espía estadounidense USA 193 es derribado por la Armada de los Estados Unidos. * 21 de febrero: el vuelo 518 de la compañía venezolana Santa Bárbara Airlines, que cubría el trayecto entre Mérida y Caracas, se estrella en la cordillera de los Andes pereciendo las cuarenta y seis personas que viajaban a bordo. * 24 de febrero: el Parlamento cubano elige a Raúl Castro, como presidente de Cuba, reemplazando a Fidel Castro. * 26 de febrero: apertura oficial de la Bóveda Global de Semillas de Svalbard, el almacén de semillas más grande del mundo. Marzo * 1 de marzo: se desata una crisis diplomática de Colombia con Ecuador y Venezuela tras la muerte de Raúl Reyes, miembro de las Farc, en territorio ecuatoriano. * 1 de marzo: el óblast de Chitá y el distrito autónomo de Aga Buriatia se fusionan formando el Krai de Zabaikalie. * 2 de marzo: elecciones presidenciales en Rusia, en las que resulta vencedor Dmitri Medvédev. * 6 de marzo: marcha internacional contra el terrorismo de Estado y el paramilitarismo en Colombia y otros países. * 7 de marzo: ETA asesina a Isaías Carrasco, ex concejal del PSE-EE en el ayuntamiento de Mondragón, a los 42 años de edad. Se suspende la campaña electoral. * 7 de marzo: se celebra en Santo Domingo (República Dominicana) la XX Cumbre del Grupo de Río de Jefes de Estado y de Gobierno de América Latina. * 9 de marzo: elecciones generales en España, en las que resulta vencedor el PSOE. * 9 de marzo: elecciones autonómicas en Andalucía (España), ganándolas, por mayoría absoluta, el PSOE. * 11 de marzo: en Argentina, la presidenta Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, anuncia un nuevo plan de retenciones móviles aplicadas a la soja y al maíz, lo cual provoca un paro del sector agropecuario que durará 100 días. * 16 de marzo: se realiza el concierto Paz Sin Fronteras en la frontera colombo-venezolana. * 25 de marzo: en Cuba, el presidente Raúl Castro comienza la apertura, deroga algunas prohibiciones, como el acceso a hoteles y la venta de líneas de teléfonos móviles.«Raúl Castro aprueba venta de ordenadores a cubanos», artículo de marzo de 2008 en el sitio web Hoy Tecnología (Madrid). * 26 de marzo: muere Pedro Antonio Marín, más conocido como Manuel Marulanda alias Tirofijo, guerrillero colombiano, comandante y fundador de la guerrilla de las FARC. * 31 de marzo: el Anuario Pontificio de la Santa Sede indica que el número de musulmanes es mayor al de católicos. Abril * 3 de abril: en Chile, la entonces Ministra de Educación de Chile, Yasna Provoste, es destituida de su cargo luego de que la Cámara de Diputados de Chile aprobara una acusación constitucional en su contra a raíz del Caso Subvenciones. * 15 de abril: se inicia la reunión regional del Foro Económico Mundial para América Latina en Cancún, México. * 20 de abril: elecciones nacionales en Paraguay, en las que resulta electo Fernando Armindo Lugo Méndez como presidente. * 21 de abril: en Virginia (Estados Unidos), el político neonazi estadounidense Kevin Strom (51) es condenado a 23 meses de prisión por posesión de pornografía infantil. * 25 de abril: en Texas (Estados Unidos), detienen al líder krisnaísta Prakashanand Saraswati por abuso de menores en los años ochenta y noventa. Mayo * 2 de mayo: el volcán chileno Chaitén entra en erupción, tras lo cual los habitantes de las comunas de Chaitén y Futaleufú deben ser evacuados. * 4 de mayo: el Consejo de Estado para la Paz y el Desarrollo de Birmania declara que cinco estados en el delta del río Irawadi son zona catastrófica luego de que el ciclón Nargis dejara al menos 351 muertos.MSNBC * 7 de mayo: asume el nuevo presidente de Rusia, Dmitri Medvédev, para un período de 4 años. * 11 de mayo: en la Ciudad del Vaticano, el papa Juan Pablo II aprueba definitivamente los Estatutos del Camino Neocatecumenal. El 13 de junio los entregará a los iniciadores de este grupo católico, Kiko Argüello, Carmen Hernández y el sacerdote Mario Pezzi. * 11 de mayo: En Las Vegas se celebra el certamen Mister Universe * 12 de mayo: a su paso por las costas del sur de Myanmar (antes Birmania), el ciclón Nargis, en siete días, deja 32 000 muertos y más de 30 000 personas desaparecidas. * 12 de mayo: en la provincia de Sichuan (China), se produce un terremoto con más de 12 000 muertes confirmadas al día siguiente. * 12 de mayo: en Venezuela, el presidente Hugo Chávez firma la nacionalización de la empresa Sidor y crea la Corporación Siderúrgica Venezolana. * 14 de mayo: ETA asesina al guardia civil Juan Manuel Piñuel y hiere a cuatro agentes más en el atentado, con furgoneta bomba, contra la casa cuartel de Legutiano, Álava. * 16 de mayo: en Perú se celebra la Quinta Cumbre América Latina y el Caribe - Unión Europea. * 16 de mayo: en República Dominicana se celebran las elecciones presidenciales. * 21 de mayo: El Manchester United consigue su tercera Liga de Campeones de la UEFA al derrotar en la final al Chelsea 6-5 por penales. * 23 de mayo: se firma, en Brasilia, el tratado constituyente de la Unión de Naciones Suramericanas, Unasur, comunidad política y económica integrada por los doce países sudamericanos. * 25 de mayo: la sonda estadounidense Phoenix aterriza en Marte. * 29 de mayo: en un accidente aéreo en Panamá muere el general director de Carabineros de Chile, José Alejandro Bernales, junto a su esposa y comitiva. * 29 de mayo: David Garrett rompe el récord guiness del violinista más rápido del mundo ejecutando El vuelo del moscardón, de Nikolái Rimski-Kórsakov. * 30 de mayo: el vuelo 390 de la compañía salvadoreña TACA se sale de la pista, al aterrizar en el aeropuerto Internacional Toncontín, falleciendo cinco personas, entre ellas el presidente del Banco Centroamericano de Integración Económica (BCIE), Harry Brautigam. Junio * 14 de junio: se inaugura la Exposición Internacional de Zaragoza, cuyo tema principal fue el agua y el desarrollo sostenible.Los Reyes inauguran la Expo del agua en Zaragoza El País.es, 13 de junio de 2008 * 20 de junio: en México se dio la tragedia de la discoteca New's Divine. * 28 de junio: comienza el Año de San Pablo, convocado en 2007 por el papa Benedicto XVI. * 29 de junio: España gana la final y se proclama campeona de la Eurocopa de fútbol. Julio * 2 de julio: la operación de rescate Jaque, llevada a cabo por las Fuerzas Militares de Colombia, consigue liberar a la ex candidata presidencial Íngrid Betancourt y a 14 personas más que estaban secuestradas por las FARC. * 2 de julio: En Rio de Janeiro se consagra campeón por primera vez de la Copa Libertadores la Liga de Quito, al vencer por penales a Fluminense. * 14 de julio: certamen de Miss Universo en Vietnam donde resulta elegida la modelo venezolana, Dayana Mendoza, ganadora asimismo del certamen Miss Venezuela 2007. * 15 al 20 de julio: se celebra la XXIII Jornada Mundial de la Juventud en Sídney (Australia). * 21 de julio: Detención en Belgrado (Serbia) del ex presidente de la República Serbia de Bosnia, Radovan Karadžić, prófugo desde hacía 12 años y acusado por la justicia internacional de crímenes contra la humanidad. Agosto * 1 de agosto: eclipse solar en el continente asiático. * 1 de agosto: En Suiza se inyectan los primeros haces de partículas al gran colisionador de hadrones LHC. * 1 de agosto: Ceremonia de coronación de Siaosi Tupou V Rey de Tonga. * 7 de agosto: comienza la Guerra en Osetia del Sur de 2008. * 8 de agosto: se inauguran los Juegos de Verano Beijing 2008. * 15 de agosto: toma de posesión de Fernando Lugo como presidente en Paraguay. * 16 de agosto: en República Dominicana asume el presidente Leonel Fernández, por tercera vez. * 16 de agosto: eclipse parcial de luna, visible en España, desde las 20:35 hasta las 23:44 (UTC). * 20 de agosto: el vuelo 5022 de la compañía española Spanair, se estrella, al poco tiempo de despegar, falleciendo 154 personas. * 24 de agosto: el vuelo 6895 de la compañía kirguís Itek-Air, se estrella al intentar aterrizar, falleciendo 69 personas. * 24 de agosto: en una avalancha en el Monte Blanco (Alpes franceses) mueren ocho montañistas y varios más resultan heridos. * 24 de agosto: en China finalizan los Juegos Olímpicos de Beijing 2008. * 25 de agosto: el presidente de Honduras, Manuel Zelaya Rosales, firma la adhesión a la Alternativa Bolivariana para América Latina y el Caribe (ALBA), ratificada por el Congreso Nacional de Honduras el 10 de octubre de 2008. * 26 de agosto a 1 de septiembre: el huracán Gustav recorre Luisiana con categoría 2 y mata a siete personas en los Estados Unidos, después de haber pasado por Cuba occidental con Categoría 4 y de haber matado a 66 personas en Haití, 8 en la República Dominicana y 11 en Jamaica. * 26 de agosto: tras la segunda guerra con Georgia, Rusia fue el primer país en reconocer oficialmente la independencia de Osetia del Sur al igual que la de Abjasia. * 28 de agosto a 7 de septiembre: el huracán Hanna mata a 7 personas en los Estados Unidos y a 529 en Haití, en su mayor parte debido a inundaciones y deslizamientos de tierras. * 29 de agosto: accidente de tráfico en la ruta 11-CH, cerca de la localidad chilena de Putre, de un autobús que transportaba a un grupo de alumnas del colegio Cumbres de Santiago con el resultado de nueve personas fallecidas y más de veinte heridas. * 30 de agosto: se realiza una multitudinaria marcha en la Ciudad de México, denominada Iluminemos México, por una toma de conciencia de los altos índices de inseguridad que afectan al país. En otras ciudades del país, también se realizaron numerosas marchas con el mismo objeto. Septiembre * 5 y 6: elecciones legislativas en Angola. * 6 de septiembre: al menos ocho peñascos se desprenden de un acantilado cerca de El Cairo, Egipto, matando al menos a 90 personas y enterrando a unas 500. * 10 de septiembre: en Suiza el acelerador de partículas LHC comenzó a funcionar con éxito tras hacer circular un haz de mil millones de protones por el acelerador en poco más de 50 minutos. * 11 de septiembre se llevó a cabo la masacre de Porvenir, en las cercanías de la ciudad de Cobija, capital del Departamento de Pando (Bolivia), que resultó en 18 campesinos muertos y cerca de 30 desaparecidos. Estos hechos se llevaron a cabo como parte del golpe de estado civil contra el presidente democráticamente electo de Bolivia Evo Morales Aima. * 12 de septiembre: el embajador de Estados Unidos en Venezuela es expulsado bajo órdenes del presidente Hugo Chávez. * 14 de septiembre: Quiebra el cuarto banco de inversiones del mundo, el estadounidense Lehman Brothers, con el mayor pasivo de la historia: 550.000 millones de dólares. Afecta a unas cien mil entidades financieras y desata el pánico ante la amenaza de un crash financiero mundial. El Banco Central Europeo y la Reserva Federal de los EE.UU. inyectaron liquidez en los mercados para contener las caídas bursátiles y el Bank of America amortiguo el caos con la compra del banco de inversión Merrill Lynch por 50.000 millones de dólares. * 14 de septiembre: el vuelo 821 de la compañía rusa Aeroflot, se estrella cerca de la ciudad de Perm, Rusia, y provoca la muerte de 88 personas. * 14 de septiembre: desaparece el canal ecuatoriano Gamavisión. Inmediatamente, entra en período de prueba un nuevo medio de comunicación de servicio público, el Gama TV. * 15 de septiembre: en la ciudad de Morelia (México), durante la celebración del 198.º aniversario del Grito de Dolores, un acto terrorista perpetrado por narcotraficantes deja 8 muertos y 101 heridos. * 15 de septiembre: en la Sierra Barrancos de Guadalupe (México), debido a las condiciones meteorológicas se estrella un Cessna 421 de la CILA (Comisión Internacional de Límites y Aguas). Como resultado mueren los comisionados de México y Estados Unidos en un vuelo de rutina. * 16 de septiembre: salta la alarma en China por la adulteración de leche para bebés. * 19 de septiembre: se produce la mayor subida porcentual del IBEX 35, desde su creación el 14 de enero de 1992, con un alza del 8,71 %. * 20 de septiembre: en Jimki (Rusia) se inaugura el estadio Arena Jimki. * 21 de septiembre: elecciones legislativas en Eslovenia. * 22 de septiembre: el ejército colombiano confirma la muerte de Aicardo de Jesús Agudelo Rodríguez, alias El Paisa, cabecilla del frente 34 de las FARC. * 28 de septiembre: Ante la amenaza de quiebra del grupo Fortis, la mayor entidad bancaria y de seguros belga, los países del Benelux (Bélgica, Países Bajos y Luxemburgo) optan por nacionalizarlo mediante una aportación de 11 200 millones de euros (el 49 % de su capital). * 28 de septiembre: es aprobada con el 63,93 % de los sufragios la nueva Constitución de Ecuador. Octubre * 1 de octubre: en Japón, Matsushita Electric Ltd. pasa a llamarse Panasonic Corp. * 3 de octubre: La Cámara de Representantes de los EE.UU. aprueba el plan de rescate propuesto por la Administración Bush destinado a combatir la recesión económica. Consiste en la inversión de 700.000 millones de dólares del Departamento del Tesoro para limpiar los balances de la banca de los activos «tóxicos» contaminados por las hipotecas subprime. * 5 y 26 de octubre: elecciones municipales en Brasil. * 7 de octubre: a las 02:46 UTC impacta el meteoroide 2008 TC3 en el norte de Sudán. * 14 de octubre: elecciones federales en Canadá. * 26 de octubre: celebración de elecciones municipales en Chile. * 29 de octubre: lanzamiento del primer satélite venezolano, el Satélite VENESAT-1 (Simón Bolívar), lanzado desde China Noviembre * 4 de noviembre: elecciones presidenciales en Estados Unidos, en las que resulta elegido el político demócrata Barack Obama, primer presidente afroamericano en la historia del país. * 4 de noviembre: elecciones generales y municipales en Puerto Rico. * 4 de noviembre: en la Ciudad de México ocurre un accidente aéreo, cuando un Learjet 45 con matrícula XC-VMC se estrella momentos antes de su aterrizaje, muriendo trece personas en el lugar del siniestro, entre ellas el secretario de Gobernación Juan Camilo Mouriño y tres más en el hospital. * 9 de noviembre: elecciones municipales en Nicaragua, resultando ganador el FSLN en al menos 101 alcaldías. * 20 al 23 de noviembre: XX Cumbre de Líderes de la APEC en el Perú. * 23 de noviembre: elecciones regionales en Venezuela. * 26 de noviembre: se producen diez ataques terroristas en la ciudad india de Bombay causando, al menos, 125 muertos y más de 300 heridos. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: la Luna, Venus, y Júpiter son visibles juntos en el firmamento, a simple vista, formando un extraño fenómeno astronómico, que se volverá a repetir dentro de 44 años. * 3 de diciembre: ETA asesina a tiros al empresario Ignacio Uría en Azpeitia, Guipúzcoa. * 5 y 6 de diciembre: el Teletón se recaudaron 442 millones de pesos. * 10 de diciembre: se descubre la mayor estafa financiera de la Historia: Bernard Madoff, expresidente del mercado tecnológico Nasdaq de Wall Street, ha estafado unos 37 500 millones de euros a través de un hedge fund. * 14 de diciembre: en una rueda de prensa en Bagdad ((Irak), un periodista iraquí lanza sus zapatos contra el presidente de Estados Unidos George W. Bush. * 16 de diciembre: Cuba se incorpora oficialmente al Grupo de Río. * 21 de diciembre: Manchester United gana la Copa Mundial de Clubes al vencer 1-0 a la Liga de Quito * 27 de diciembre: Israel inicia un bombardeo masivo contra civiles en la Franja de Gaza (Operación Plomo Fundido), causando cientos de muertos y heridos. * 31 de diciembre: ETA coloca una bomba en Bilbao, en la sede central de EITB. Nacimientos * 16 de abril: Leonor de Bélgica, princesa belga. * 29 de septiembre: Emma Tallulah Behn, hija de la princesa Marta Luisa de Noruega. Fallecimientos Arte y literatura Noticias * 24 de junio: en el Palacio de Bellas Artes de la ciudad de México se rinde homenaje al poeta Alí Chumacero.Rinden homenaje en Bellas Artes a Alí Chumacero El Universal. Consultado el 24-06-2008. Publicaciones * Carlos Ruiz Zafón: El juego del ángel (17 de abril).Ruiz Zafón avanza que "El juego del Ángel" funciona independiente de "La sombra del viento" * Roderick Gordon y Brian Williams: Profundidades, segunda entrega de la saga Túneles (22 de mayo). * Stephenie Meyer: Amanecer, cuarta entrega de la saga Crepúsculo (2 de agosto). Premio Pulitzer * Novela: The Brief Wondrous Life of Oscar Wao de Junot Díaz.Junot Díaz, escritor: «He ganado el Pulitzer, pero sigo siendo un completo desconocido» Ideal Digital. Consultado el 10-06-2008. * Poesía: Time and Materials de Robert Hass y Failure de Philip Schultz. Premio Nadal * Ganador: Francisco Casavella por Lo que sé de los vampiros.Premio Nadal de Novela ** Finalista: Eva Díaz Pérez por El Club de la Memoria.Eva Díaz Pérez rescata «a los grandes olvidados» de nuestro siglo XX Premio Planeta * Ganador: La hermandad de la buena suerte de Fernando Savater. ** Finalista: Muerte entre poetas de Ángela Vallvey. Premio Cervantes * Juan Marsé.Juan Marsé gana el Premio CervantesMarsé: "Siento como si la poesía me tendiera la mano" Premio Nacional de Poesía (España) * Joan Margarit, por Casa de Misericordia.Joan Margarit gana el premio Nacional de Poesía El País, 7 de octubre de 2008. Premio Nacional de Narrativa * Juan José Millás, por El Mundo. Premio Herralde Premio Nacional de las Letras Españolas Premio Reina Sofía de Poesía Iberoamericana * Pablo García Baena. Premio Fernando Lara de Novela Premio Xavier Villaurrutia Premio Goncourt Ciencia y tecnología * 11 de enero: se lanza el avanzado escritorio KDE 4.El proyecto KDE lanza la cuarta versión principal del avanzado escritorio de software libre * 23 de enero: se anuncia el descubrimiento de la galaxia A1689-zD1, la más lejana descubierta a la fecha. * 19 de febrero: Toshiba anuncia el final de la fabricación y distribución del formato de televisión HD DVD. De esta manera gana la llamada «Guerra de los Formatos» el Blu-ray liderado por Sony y Philips.Toshiba abandona de manera oficial el formato HD DVD de alta definición. * 17 de junio: lanzamiento de la versión 3.0, conocida como Gran Paradiso, del navegador de Internet Firefox.Llega la versión 3 del navegador 'libre' Firefox * 7 al 19 de julio: se desarrolla la 49.ª Olimpiada Internacional de Matemática en Madrid, España. * 11 de julio: lanzamiento del iPhone 3G en 20 países.El nuevo iPhone será 3G, más barato y estará en España y otros 19 países el 11 de julio * 17 al 20 de julio: se celebra la Party Quijote 2008 en Albacete (España).La tercera edición de Party Quijote 2008 reúne en Albacete a 600 participantes procedentes de 32 provincias * 23 de julio: en la provincia de Soria se realiza el apagón analógico, dos años antes que en el resto de España.El ministro de Industria anuncia la fecha del cese de las emisiones analógicas en Soria. * 29 de octubre: China lanza el satélite Simón Bolívar, primer satélite venezolano.Satélite Simón Bolívar iniciará nueva etapa en Venezuela Videojuegos * 31 de enero: en Japón se lanza el videojuego Super Smash Bros Brawl. En otros países sale al mercado en fechas posteriores.'Super Smash Bros Brawl', el videojuego más veloz de la historia en ventas * 29 de abril: lanzamiento mundial del Grand Theft Auto IV con el estreno de su nuevo motor gráfico, Rage.GTA 4 Grand Theft Auto, el bestseller del futuro * 12 de junio: lanzamiento mundial del Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots.Snake no hablará castellano en el nuevo 'Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the patriots' * 4 de septiembre: lanzamiento en Australia de Spore, en otros países sale al mercado en fechas posteriores.'Spore' ya tiene fecha de lanzamiento * 7 de octubre: lanzamiento en Estados Unidos de Crash Mind Over Mutant, el último juego de la saga de Crash Bandicoot * 14 de octubre: sacan a la venta en Estados Unidos la PlayStation Portable 3000. * 28 de octubre: lanzamiento en Estados Unidos del Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3, en otros países sale al mercado en fechas posteriores.EA confirma las fechas de X360 y Pc de Red Alert 3 * 28 de octubre: lanzamiento del Fallout 3 en Estados Unidos, en otros países sale al mercado en fechas posteriores.'Fallout 3' llegará a Europa en octubre * 1 de noviembre: Nintendo lanza al mercado la Nintendo DSi, una consola de videojuegos portátil que incorpora cámara de fotos. * 7 de noviembre: lanzamiento mundial del Gears of War 2.Llega la segunda parte del popular juego Gears of War * 18 de noviembre: Se lanza Sonic Unleashed, videojuego de la saga Sonic The Hedgehog, lanzado para Ps3 - Xbox360 - Ps2 - Wii - Teléfonos Celulares * Konami publica Dance Dance Revolution X para Playstation 2 y, con retraso, la arcade en Widescreen. Cine Economía Música Televisión Deporte Juegos Olímpicos * Del 8 al 24 de agosto en Pekín (China).China asombra al mundo con una ceremonia digna de los mejores Juegos Juegos Paralímpicos * Del 6 al 17 de septiembre en Pekín (China).Pekín sigue la fiesta con unos Paralímpicos que quieren concienciar a China Ajedrez * Campeonato del mundo de ajedrez: Vladímir Krámnik contra Viswanathan Anand, entre el 14 de octubre y el 2 de noviembre en Bonn (Alemania). * Torneo Corus de ajedrez: Ganadores: Magnus Carlsen y Levon Aronian. * Torneo Internacional de Ajedrez Ciudad de Linares: Ganador: Viswanathan Anand, del 14 de febrero al 8 de marzo. * Torneo Melody Amber de ajedrez:Ganador: Levon Aronian, del 15 al 27 de marzo, en Mónaco. * Torneo M-tel de ajedrez:Ganador: Vasili Ivanchuk, en Sofía, Bulgaria, del 6 al 18 de mayo. * Final del Grand Slam de ajedrez: septiembre. * Olimpíadas de ajedrez: noviembre, Alemania. Atletismo * 31 de mayo: el jamaiquino Usain Bolt establece un nuevo récord mundial en los 100 metros en el Grand Prix de Nueva York, con una marca de 9.72".Bolt 9.72 in New York! – World 100m record IAAF (en inglés). Consultado el 1 de junio de 2008. * 16 de agosto: Usain Bolt bate de nuevo el récord mundial de los 100 metros en la final masculina de los Juegos Olímpicos de Pekín, con una marca de 9.69 segundos.Usain Bolt gana los 100 metros con un récord estratosférico de 9.69 segundos * 20 de agosto: Usain Bolt bate el récord mundial en los 200 m con una marca de 19.3' en los Juegos Olímpicos de Pekín.World Record Progression The Athletic Site. Consultado el 20 de agosto de 2008. * 22 de agosto: Jamaica impone récord mundial en los 4x100 m con una marca de 37.10', con un equipo formado por Usain Bolt, Nesta Crater, Michael Frater y Asafa Powell, en los Juegos Olímpicos de Pekín. * Campeonato Mundial de Atletismo en Pista Cubierta: del 7 al 9 de marzo en Valencia.Página oficial de la IAAF del Campeonato IAAF. Consultado el 09-03-2008. Automovilismo Noticias * 11 de noviembre: el equipo Super Aguri se retira del campeonato de Fórmula 1, después de dieciocho carreras, por problemas económicos.Super Aguri anuncia su retirada de la Fórmula Uno * 8 de junio: el piloto de Fórmula 1 Robert Kubica, al vencer en el Gran Premio de Canadá, se convierte en el primer polaco ganador en dicha categoría de automovilismo.Kubica reina en la soledad * 14 de septiembre: el alemán Sebastian Vettel, al vencer en el Gran Premio de Italia, se convierte en el piloto ganador más joven de Fórmula 1.Sebastian Vettel bate tres récords de juventud en un mismo Gran Premio * 2 de noviembre: el británico Lewis Hamilton se convierte en el campeón más joven de la Fórmula 1 al llegar quinto en el Gran Premio de Brasil.Hamilton, el campeón más joven pero el menos querido * 5 de diciembre: el equipo Honda abandona la Fórmula 1 debido a la crisis económica. Competiciones * Fórmula 1: del 16 de marzo al 2 de noviembre. * Campeonato Mundial de Rally: del 24 de enero al 30 de noviembre. Ganador: Sébastien Loeb (Citroën C4 WRC). * Rally Dakar: cancelado.Cancelación del Dakar Baloncesto Noticias * 1 de febrero: Pau Gasol, jugador de los Memphis Grizzlies ficha por Los Ángeles Lakers.Los Lakers fichan a Pau Gasol Competiciones * Euroliga: del 2 al 4 de mayo en Madrid. * NBA: Boston Celtics.¡Celtics, campeones! La Crónica de Hoy. Consultado 18-06-2008.As.com Celtics logra el 17° título As.com ** Playoffs: del 19 de abril al 2 de junio. ** ''MVP de la Temporada: ** Rookie del año: ** Entrenador del año: * Copa ULEB: * Liga ACB: hasta el 6 de junio. * Copa del Rey de Baloncesto: del 7 al 10 de febrero. * Liga Dominicana de Baloncesto: los Constituyentes de San Cristóbal se proclaman campeones al derrotar a los Reales de La Vega 4-2. * Liga Nacional de Básquet (Argentina): * Liga Nacional de Baloncesto Profesional de México: Halcones UV Xalapa Balonmano * Copa de Europa: Club Balonmano Ciudad Real. * Recopa de Europa de Balonmano: MKB Veszprém. * Copa EHF: HSG Nordhorn-Lingen. * Liga ASOBAL: Club Balonmano Ciudad Real. Béisbol * Juego de la Estrellas: * Serie del Caribe: Tigres del Licey. (República Dominicana). Competiciones Nacionales * Estados Unidos: Filis de Filadelfia * México: ** Liga Mexicana de Béisbol: Diablos Rojos del México.Diablos destronó a los Sultanes en cinco partidos El Universal. Consultado el 25-08-2008. ** Liga Mexicana del Pacífico: Yaquis de Ciudad Obregón. * Nicaragua: * Panamá: Los Santos. * Puerto Rico: * República Dominicana: ** Liga Dominicana de Béisbol Invernal: Águilas Cibaeñas. * Venezuela: ** Liga Venezolana de Béisbol Profesional: Tigres de Aragua. Ciclismo * Tour de Francia: del 5 al 27 de julio. Carlos Sastre.Sastre, de lujo en París * Vuelta ciclista a España: del 30 de agosto al 21 de septiembre. Alberto Contador.Contador corona el tríptico El Mundo. Consultado el 21-09-2008. * Giro de Italia: del 10 de mayo al 1 de junio. Alberto Contador.Alberto Contador es el segundo español que gana el Giro de Italia Los Txirrindularis. Consultado el 1-06-2008. * Campeonato Mundial de Ciclismo en Ruta: del 24 al 28 de septiembre en Italia. Alessandro Ballan * Campeonato Mundial de Ciclismo en Pista: del 27 al 30 de marzo en Mánchester (Reino Unido). Reino Unido * Lieja-Bastogne-Lieja: 27 de abril. Alejandro Valverde. * París-Roubaix: 13 de abril. Tom Boonen. * París-Tours: 12 de octubre. Philippe Gilbert. * Giro de Lombardía: 18 de octubre. Damiano Cunego. * Milán-San Remo: 22 de marzo. Fabian Cancellara. * Volta a Cataluña: del 19 al 25 de mayo. Gustavo César Veloso. * Tour de Flandes: 6 de abril. Stijn Devolder. * Vuelta al País Vasco: del 7 al 12 de abril. Alberto Contador. * Gran Premio de Plouay: 25 de agosto. Pierrick Fédrigo * París-Niza: del 9 al 16 de marzo. Davide Rebellin. * Gante-Wevelgem: 9 de abril. Óscar Freire. * Flecha Valona: 23 de abril. Kim Kirchen. * Dauphiné Libéré: del 8 al 15 de junio. Alejandro Valverde. * Tour de Romandía: del 29 de abril al 5 de mayo. Andreas Klöden. * Amstel Gold Race: 20 de abril. Damiano Cunego. * Tirreno-Adriático: del 12 al 18 de marzo. Fabian Cancellara. Fútbol Noticias * 1 de enero: en España el equipo de fútbol Real Murcia Club de Fútbol, cumple 100 años de vida institucional. El centenario es celebrado a lo largo de todo el año sin contar con un día en concreto como celebración.[http://realmurcia.es/mur05/press_a.php?id=1566&secc=14&sub=12&ubi=0&sop=0 Pistoletazo de Salida del Centenario Grana Real Murcia Club de Fútbol] * 12 de marzo: en Colombia, regresó después de 19 años de ausencia la disputa de la Copa Colombia.Dimayor aprobó la realización de la Copa Colombia que arrancará el 12 de marzo * 1 de abril: en Argentina el equipo de fútbol Club Atlético San Lorenzo de Almagro cumple 100 años de vida institucional.San Lorenzo, proyecto centenario * 8 de abril: en Bolivia el equipo de fútbol The Strongest, el tigre de Achumani, uno de los clubes más populares del país, cumple 100 años de vida institucional.[https://web.archive.org/web/20170218011921/http://www.clubthestrongest.net/ Centenario del equipo El Tigre de Achumani] * 5 de junio: en Chile, y después de ocho años de resceso, vuelve el clásico torneo entre clubes "Copa Chile", en el cual participan equipos de Primera (excepto D. Concepción), Segunda, y (por primera vez en la historia de este campeonato) Tercera división, además de tres selecciones comunales. El premio para el campeón es una alta suma de dinero. Véase también: Copa Chile 2008. * 25 de noviembre: se confirma la suspensión de la Federación Peruana de Fútbol por parte de la FIFA debido a un conflicto entre el presidente federativo Manuel Burga y el gobierno nacional.La FIFA suspende a Perú de toda competición internacional El País, 25-11-08. Campeonatos por selecciones * Eurocopa: del 7 al 29 de junio en Austria y Suiza. España se proclamó campeona al vencer en la final a Alemania por 1-0.¡¡¡España se proclama campeona de Europa!!! * Copa de las Naciones de la OFC: Nueva Zelanda consiguió su cuarto título y su pasaje al repechaje con un equipo de la AFC para llegar a la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 2010. * Copa Mundial Femenina de Fútbol Sub-20: del 19 de noviembre al 7 de diciembre en Chile. Estados Unidos se consagró campeona tras vencer a Corea del Norte 2-1 en la final.FUTBOL-EEUU se corona campeón Mundial Femenino Sub 20 en Chile Reuters, 7-12-08. * Copa Mundial Femenina de Fútbol Sub-17: del 28 de octubre al 16 de noviembre en Nueva Zelanda. Corea del Norte supera en la final a Estados Unidos 2-1 y se proclama campeona de la primera edición del torneo.Emoción y sueños en los Antípodas. Edición inaugural de la Copa Mundial Femenina Sub-17 de la FIFA * Campeonato Europeo Sub-17 de la UEFA: del 4 al 16 de mayo en Alemania. España vence por goleada, 4-0, a Francia y se proclama campeona.España revalida su cetro europeo sub'17 arrollando a Francia Campeonatos internacionales * Liga de Campeones: el 21 de mayo, en el Estadio Olímpico Luzhniki de Moscú, el equipo inglés Manchester United consiguió su tercera copa al vencer en la tanda de penaltis al, también inglés, Chelsea.Los Diablos Rojos lo definieron ESPN. Consultado el 21-05-2008. * Copa de la UEFA: el 14 de mayo, en el Estadio Ciudad de Mánchester, el equipo ruso Zenit San Petersburgo ganó su primera copa venciendo en la final al escocés Glasgow Rangers.Crónica del partido UEFA. Consultado el 14-05-2008. * Copa Libertadores: Jugados el 25 de junio y 2 de julio en el estadio Casa Blanca y en el estadio Maracaná, se consagró campeón la Liga de Quito, al vencer en definición por penales al Fluminense. CONMEBOL. * Copa Sudamericana:el 3 de diciembre el Internacional se consagró campeón al vencer a Estudiantes con el marcador agregado de 2-1, dándole a Brasil su primer título en este torneo.El Internacional alza la Copa Sudamericana Sport, 4-12-08. * O-League 2008: El Waitakere United consigue su segundo título internacional. * Copa Mundial de Clubes: Manchester United consiguió su primera corona al vencer a la Liga de Quito, por 1-0 Campeonatos nacionales * Argentina: ** Torneo Clausura: River Plate.Posiciones Generales del Clausura 2008 Universofutbol.com. ** Torneo Apertura: Boca Juniors.Posiciones Generales del Apertura 2008 ** Primera B Nacional: San Martín de Tucumán. ** Primera B: All Boys. ** Argentino A: Atlético Tucumán. * Chile: ** Torneo de Apertura: Everton de Viña del Mar.Everton se elevó al máximo sitial del fútbol chileno de la mano de Nelson Acosta, Cooperativa, 3 de junio de 2008 ** Torneo de Clausura: Colo-Colo. ** Primera B: Curicó Unido. ** Tercera División: Naval. ** Copa Chile: Universidad de Concepción * Colombia: ** Torneo Apertura: Boyacá Chicó.Boyacá Chicó, del argentino Caneo, campeón inédito del fútbol de Colombia AFP consultado el 7 de julio de 2008. ** Torneo Finalización: América de Cali.El América es el campeón de Colombia tras vencer a Independiente Medellín AS. 22-12-08. ** Primera B: Real Cartagena.Real Cartagena regresa a la primera división del fútbol colombianoEl Tiempo 29-11-08. ** Copa Colombia: La Equidad.Equidad, campeón de la Copa Colombia y jugará la Copa Suramericana del 2009. El Tiempo. 20-11-08. * Ecuador: ** Primera División Serie A: Deportivo Quito.Deportivo Quito, campeón 2008 ** Serie B: Manta FC. * España: ** Primera División: Real Madrid.Temporada 2007/2008 Liga de Fútbol Profesional. ** Copa del Rey: Valencia CF. * Inglaterra: ** Premier League: Manchester United FC. ** FA Cup: Portsmouth FC. * México: ** Clausura 2008: Santos Laguna.Gran Final MedioTiempo.com Consultado 01-06-2008. ** Apertura 2008: Deportivo Toluca.Toluca es el campeón Esto. 14-12-08. ** Primera "A": Club León. ** Segunda División: Pachuca Juniors. ** Tercera División: Club de Fútbol Soccer Manzanillo. * Paraguay: ** Apertura y Clausura 2008: Libertad.Libertad se proclama tricampeón del fútbol paraguayo EMOL. 11-6-08.FUTBOL-Libertad conquista el tetracampeonato en Paraguay Reuters. 7-12-08. * Perú ** Primera División o Campeonato Descentralizado: Universidad San Martín.Tabla del puntaje acumulado del Campeonato Descentralizado 2008 *** Torneo Apertura: Universitario de Deportes.Universitario de Deportes fue campeón del Torneo Apertura 2008 del fútbol peruano *** Torneo Clausura: Universidad San Martín.Resultados y tabla de posiciones de la última fecha del Torneo Clausura * Uruguay: ** Temporada 2007/2008: Defensor Sporting.Tabla de Campeones del Fútbol Uruguayo RSSSF. Trofeos * Bota de Oro: Cristiano Ronaldo. * Jugador Mundial de la FIFA: Cristiano Ronaldo * Futbolista africano del año: Mohamed Aboutrika * Futbolista sudamericano del año: Juan Sebastián Verón Fútbol sala * Campeonato Mundial de fútbol sala de la FIFA 2008: Brasil. Se consagra tras derrotar en la final a España, en definición por penales. Fútbol playa * Copa Mundial de Fútbol Playa FIFA 2008: Del 17 de julio al 27 de julio, en Francia. En el Stade du Prado de Marsella, se juega la final, en donde Brasil vence por marcador de 5:3 a Italia, y se corona como campeón.Gran Final de Fútbol Playa FIFA. Consultado el 27-07-2008. En el partido por el tercer puesto, Portugal venció por 5:4 a España.Partido por el Tercer Lugar FIFA Consultado el 27-07-2008. Fútbol americano * Super Bowl: New York Giants. Golf * US Open: Del 12 al 15 de junio en La Jolla (California). Tiger Woods.El US Open fue para Tiger La Voz del Interior. Consultado el 17-06-2008. * Masters de Augusta: Del 10 al 13 de abril. Trevor Immelman.The Masters Augusta National Golf Club sportsnetwork.com Consultado el 13-04-2008. * British Open: del 17 al 20 de julio en Lancashire. Pádraig Harrington.Padraig Harrington gana el Open Británico de golf El País. Consultado el 20-07-2008. * Campeonato de la PGA: del 7 al 10 de agosto en Oakland Hills (Míchigan). Pádraig Harrington.Sitio Oficial del Campeonato de la PGA/2008 PGA/2008. Consultado el 07-08-2008. Motociclismo * MotoGP: del 9 de marzo al 26 de octubre.Valentino Rossi * 250cc: del 9 de marzo al 26 de octubre.M.Simoncelli * 125cc: del 9 de marzo al 26 de octubre.M.Di Meglio * Rally Dakar: cancelado. Rugby * Torneo de las Seis Naciones: se disputó del 2 de febrero al 15 de marzo, resultando vencedor Gales consiguiendo además el Grand Slam.Gran Final RBS 6 Nations (en inglés). Consultado 15 de marzo de 2008. * Torneo de las Tres Naciones: se disputó del 5 de julio al 13 de septiembre, triunfando la selección de Nueva Zelanda. Tenis * Abierto de Australia: del 14 al 27 de enero. Novak Đoković (hombres) y María Sharápova (mujeres). * Roland Garros: del 25 de mayo al 8 de junio. Rafael Nadal (hombres) y Ana Ivanović (mujeres). * Wimbledon: del 23 de junio al 6 de julio. Rafael Nadal (hombres) y Venus Williams (mujeres). * Juegos Olímpicos de Pekín 2008: del 10 al 17 de agosto. Rafael Nadal (hombres) y Elena Dementieva (mujeres). * Abierto de los Estados Unidos: del 25 de agosto al 7 de septiembre. Roger Federer (hombres) y Serena Williams (mujeres). * WTA Tour Championships: del 4 al 9 de noviembre. Venus Williams. * Tennis Masters Cup: del 9 al 16 de noviembre. Novak Đoković. * Copa Davis: del 21 al 23 de noviembre. España (David Ferrer, Marcel Granollers, Feliciano López, Rafa Nadal, Nicolás Almagro, Tommy Robredo y Fernando Verdasco). * Copa Federación: 13 y 14 de septiembre. (Svetlana Kuznetsova, Yekaterina Makárova, Yelena Vesniná y Vera Zvonariova). Otros deportes * Lucha libre profesional: ** El 30 de marzo: Undertaker vence a Edge en Wrestlemania XXIV alargando el récord a 16-0. ** El 14 de diciembre: Jeff Hardy gana el campeonato en el evento WWE, Armageddon, haciendo historia por ser su primer campeonato mundial después de más de quince años de carrera.Jeff Hardy, campeón en evento Armageddon (en inglés). * Pádel: Del 23 al 30 de agosto se celebró el IX Campeonato Mundial de Pádel, en Calgary, Canadá.Mundial de Padel, Canadá 2008, Resultados finales * Polo: desde el 21 de abril hasta el 3 de mayo se disputó el Campeonato Mundial de Polo de 2008. El primer lugar fue para Chile, el segundo para Brasil y el tercero para México.Polo México VIII Campeonato Mundial de Polo, 2008. * Waterpolo: Del 3 al 13 de julio se disputó el XII Campeonato Europeo de Waterpolo Femenino y el XXVIII Campeonato Europeo de Waterpolo Masculino en Málaga, España. El resultado final en damas fue Rusia venció por marcador de 9-8 a España, en el Centro Acuático de Málaga; y en hombres, Montenegro venció por marcador de 6-5 a Serbia.Gran Final Femenina y Masculina Campeonato Europeo de Waterpolo Málaga 2008. Consultado el 13 de julio de 2008. Premios Nobel * Física: Yoichiro Nambu, Makoto Kobayashi y Toshihide Maskawa. * Química: Osamu Shimomura, Martin Chalfie y Roger Y. Tsien. * Medicina: Harald zur Hausen, Françoise Barré-Sinoussi y Luc Montagnier. * Literatura: Jean-Marie Gustave Le Clézio. * Paz: Martti Ahtisaari. * Economía: Paul Krugman. Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Sistema Nacional de Orquestas Juveniles e Infantiles de Venezuela. * Ciencias Sociales: Tzvetan Todorov. * Comunicación y Humanidades: Google. * Concordia: Íngrid Betancourt. * Cooperación Internacional: Organizaciones que lideran en África la lucha contra la malaria (Centro de Investigação em Saúde de Manhiça, Ifakara Health Institute, The Malaria Research and Training Center y Kintampo Health Research Centre). * Deportes: Rafael Nadal. * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Sumio Iijima, Shūji Nakamura, Robert Langer, George M. Whitesides y Tobin Marks. * Letras: Margaret Atwood. Conmemoraciones y fiestas * 60º aniversario de la Declaración Universal de Derechos Humanos60º aniversario de la Declaración Universal de Derechos Humanos * 60º Aniversario de las Operaciones de Mantenimiento de la Paz de las Naciones Unidas60º Aniversario de las Operaciones de Mantenimiento de la Paz de las Naciones Unidas Referencias *